Train
by princessjoey630
Summary: Ziva is being sent back to Israel again, and Tony can't be without her. Tiva. Oneshot.


A/N Had the idea for this ages ago, and I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote it.

DISCLAIMER: I own lots of things, just not NCIS.

Warning: somewhat OOC. Couldn't help it. It's very The Notebook/Entrapment.

Enjoy!

* * *

Train

Tony stared at his desk, thinking about what had happened.

"_Gibbs, can't you do anything?" Ziva asked as she and Gibbs walked back into the squadroom, him looking furious._

"_What's going on?" Tony asked. McGee watched with interest._

"_Mossad is terminating Ziva's liaison contract with NCIS. She's going back to Israel," Gibbs said, sitting at his desk._

"_Like what happened when Vance split us up?" McGee asked._

"_Yes," Ziva said. Tony thought he saw traces of tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Gibbs-"_

"_Ziva. I can't."_

"_Can't what Boss?" Tony said, although he already had a pretty good idea._

"_Gibbs can't keep me here. Not sending me back could jeopardize relations between our countries for years," she said, sounding just like Officer Bashan had when she was framed by the Iranians all those years ago._

"_When do you leave?" McGee asked the question that Tony didn't want to know the answer to. Ziva, his partner, his best friend, the one he wanted to have more with, was leaving._

"_Tonight."_

_Silence filled the squadroom. Gibbs typed away on his computer._

"_Why are they doing this?" Tony burst out. "What could they possibly need you this quickly for?"_

_Ziva looked lost for words. Obviously, she didn't know._

That was two hours ago. Ziva had packed up her things, looking defeated. There was no way she could stay.

They had said their goodbyes as best they could. Abby had left the room in tears, not knowing what to say. Ziva and McGee had hugged. She then hugged Gibbs. Then she turned to Tony.

For a moment they just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

_She stepped forward, putting her arms around his neck, her chin resting near his shoulder. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her hair around his face._

"_I will see you soon, Tony," she whispered, her face hidden from the others. "I promise."_

_Tony nodded, feeling a single tear run down his face. He wiped it away in her hair. "You be safe, Ziva," he said._

_He released her, then she was gone._

Tony looked across at her desk, trying to picture her there.

It wasn't the same.

Something inside of him snapped. He stood up suddenly, making McGee and Gibbs stare at him.

"DiNozzo, what-"

"We have to stop her," he said, sounding desperate. "She can't go back to Israel. We'll never see her again."

"Ziva?" Abby said from where she sat behind Gibbs' desk, clutching Bert.

"Yeah."

She jumped up and stood next to him. "You love her, don't you."

It was more of a statement than a question. She had intended to say it so only Tony could hear, but everyone else did as well.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, looking at his Senior Field Agent expectantly.

Tony knew he was busted. "Boss, even you fell for a co-worker. Some things…some things are inevitable. She's been there for years. I can't just let her leave like this."

McGee got up and joined Tony and Abby.

Gibbs went over and headslapped Tony. "Where would she be now, McGee?"

"Train station probably. She said something about a train."

They all went to the elevator, desperate to get their friend back.

* * *

They arrived with little time to spare. They all stood on the platform, looking for her.

"There," Tony breathed. "There she is."

They looked across. She was on the opposite platform, holding her bag in one hand and wiping her eyes with the other.

"Tony, we should-" Abby began, but Tony was gone. "Gibbs."

"Where the hell did DiNozzo go?"

Tony appeared seconds later next to Ziva.

* * *

"Tony, what…" Ziva said, bewildered.

"Ziva, we can-"

"No, Tony, we can't. If I don't get back to Mossad…we can't…"

"Ziva, listen to me," Tony said, cupping her face in his hands. "We can. We'll run. We'll do anything."

Ziva smiled, just as Tony leant in and kissed her.

* * *

Gibbs, McGee and Abby were watching them talk.

Abby jumped for joy when Tony finally leaned in and kissed Ziva, then covered Gibbs' eyes with her hand.

"Abby…"

"Just kidding."

They watched on as Tony and Ziva kissed, but then their view was blocked by a passing train.

"Aww, come on," Abby muttered.

The train passed.

The opposite platform was empty.

* * *

A/N Review!

I'm a big fan of the whole fairytale romance thing. You probably noticed. :)


End file.
